


Into The Woods(Slenderman X Reader)

by Scourgefan12



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefan12/pseuds/Scourgefan12
Summary: You always liked spending time in the forest, you found it to be very relaxing. It seems like you're not the only one.





	Into The Woods(Slenderman X Reader)

You always liked the forest. It was just so nice and peaceful. You often took walks in it when you needed to calm down, or clear your mind, or if you just wanted some privacy. It was also really beautiful, in your personal opinion. It was great.

 

Your parents often warned you that there were dangerous creatures out in the woods, told you that you needed to be careful. You heard their warnings, but you didn't really listen. You never came across anything that gave you any reason to be scared. You hardly even saw any regular forest animals, let alone any dangerous ones. You'd never even seen another person on any of your walks. You were pretty sure they were just being paranoid, which was fair, parents often were.

 

You guessed that maybe you should be a bit perturbed by the lack of animals and people, but the thought that this might be a bad thing never really occurred to you. You just figured that it meant more peace and quiet for you, which was a good thing in your book. Anyone else would probably be a bit unnerved if the only sound they could hear in this place was the rustling of the leaves and the sound of their feet hitting the ground, but you weren't. You kind of liked it, you thought it was nice.

 

You weren't all that curious about the lack of noise and wildlife either, you didn't really care all that much. It never really seemed like big enough of a deal to think too much about. Sure, sometimes you idly wondered about it as you walked, but aside from that you didn't really care.

 

It seemed you were going to find out the reason why whether you wanted to or not though. Not that you were aware that it was going to happen, you had no idea, not until it actually happened.

 

It happened on a regular day for you, you had just got out of school and rather than going home right away, you had decided to take a quick walk through the forest. There were still plenty hours of daylight left, you were sure that your parents wouldn't mind if you got home a little bit late. It's not like it would be the first time.

 

You decided to take a new route though, go to an area of the woods that you had never been to before. Why? Well, because you felt like it is why, it seemed interesting to you. You were sure it wouldn't be any different than any other part you'd seen, but you still wanted to look around, make sure, take in the sights.

 

For a while, it seemed like your suspicions were right. There wasn't anything too different or unusual in this particular neck of the woods, same as usual. You weren't sure how long you were there for, an hour at least, but at some point you felt like you should probably go back. You didn't want to go too deep into this unfamiliar area, didn't want to risk getting lost, especially since it wasn't too horribly long until nightfall.

 

So you turned back. You got through the way you came with no issue, you had been making sure to keep track of where you were going. You weren't stupid, after all.

 

Although on your way back, as you were almost at the exit of the forest actually, you came across something a bit unusual. Something that made you stop in your tracks.

 

There was a tree that you didn't recognize. Now, normally that wouldn't be an issue, there were plenty of trees that you didn't recognize, after all it wasn't like you could remember what every single tree you saw looked like.

 

This one was so close to the entrance though that you were sure that you would remember it, especially with how odd it looked compared to the others. It was a lot thinner and darker than the ones around it, and upon looking it up and down, it was a lot taller too.

 

Rather than being disturbed by its sudden appearance and odd looks, you were curious. You decided that you wanted to get a closer look at it. You got closer, until you were standing only a few feet from it.

 

Upon closer inspection, it didn't look like a tree at all. What did it look like though..?

 

You looked it up and down again, and upon doing this you found that it wasn't nearly as tall as it had been only a few seconds ago. It was still really tall, towered above you, but now you could see the top. The top was a round, pristine white head attached to what seemed to be a suited body.

 

You recognized what this was immediately. It was none other than the Slenderman.

 

Most people would be scared, terrified even, if they were in this situation. You knew better though, you knew that it wasn't actually any harm or danger to you. You had learned a bit about it before. It hadn't been extensive research or anything, but you'd watched a documentary at some point, one that told you all that you needed to know.

 

It had told you about how the internet was bad and how it was at fault for a lot of violence. It had also told you about Slenderman though, and his sad past. About how he'd been bullied.

 

You looked up at him, and now he was looking down at you. You felt a stab of pity for him. He had to hide deep in these uninhabited woods just so that people would leave him alone, stop tormenting him. You drew closer and rested a hand on his leg.

 

You wanted to help him in some way, offer him some comfort. You weren't completely sure how to do that, what the best way to go would be, but you had one idea in mind. You locked your eyes where you were pretty sure his would be and you opened your mouth to speak. You said probably the best, most intelligent, well thought out sentence that you were sure would make him feel better.

 

"Slendy man, I'm sorry you were bullied. Would my pussy help you feel better?"

 

For a few seconds there was silence, he didn't respond. Before you had time to get nervous at all though, he withdrew a few tendrils from his back.

 

Your face lit up at that. He was actually accepting your offer? This was amazing. Two types of excitement were flooding your body.

 

He moved only one of the tentacles, he drew it back a bit.

 

You kept your eyes fixated on it. You could only imagine what he was planning on doing with it.

 

It turned out, what he was planning on doing wasn't what you thought. After drawing it back a considerable distance, he moved it toward you. It moved at lightning speed, you couldn't possibly focus on it.

 

It took you a second to register the pain in your abdomen. You looked down, the tendril was going right through your stomach. Now you were scared, confused too. What was happening?

 

Before you could ask too many questions, he took it out. You didn't even have time to crumple to the ground in agony, because it was back in really quick, only this time it was in your chest.

 

All you could feel was pain, blood was gushing from you so rapidly, you were already feeling incredibly light headed. You didn't have very long left to live.

 

He impaled you a few more times, he continued even after you'd already died, he continued this until your body was hardly recognizable. After he was finished he dropped you to the forest floor, into a puddle of your blood, and he teleported away, about as far away from you as he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just wrote this for the one line said by the reader, not gonna lie. It turned out good though?


End file.
